Two Steps at a Time
by Slayerette16
Summary: S6 AU sequel to One Step at a Time, summary of within. S6 if Spuffy were together and Buffy never died, consistent with canon storylines including The Trio etc. Tried not to be too fluffy but happier than the original. Can Buffy face her troubles better with Spike by her side?
1. Bargaining

**_A/N: One Step at a Time Summary: Buffy and Spike developed a close, working friendship after Spike comforted her when Joyce was diagnosed. Spike succeeded in killing Doc on the tower, preventing him from getting to Dawn and therefore Buffy dying. Him and Buffy made their relationship official in the final chapter and have been together all summer between S5 and S6._**

**_Like the first fic, I won't be writing all the scenes from every episode word for word. The episode it is will be listed at the beginning and if you can't remember the events of it I suggest reading an episode summary on the internet. If you want to know why I'm doing it this way, feel free to read the A/N on the first chapter of the first story. Having said that, there will still be dialogue used in this fic that I DID NOT write and are property of the show, the network, the writers etc and ARE NOT mine. _**

**_Huge thank you to oncoming-neatly-folded-swan, Gothic-Angel342 and mother wilson for their interest and enthusiasm over having a sequel. _**

**_For now...on with the show! Mainly S6 E2, 'Bargaining Part 2' is this chapter, with all the hellions, of course there was no resurrection etc. ~BB x_**

"Now the BuffyBot's all making with the slayage, I have more free-time. I'm thinking I should look into getting a job." Buffy decided, sipping her hot chocolate.

"You have a job." Spike scoffed. "You save the world every day without so much as a bloody thank you."

"True. But that job doesn't have a pay check. And that's the thing I kinda need now I'm a single parent to a moody teenager."

"I can get money." Spike assured her.

"Yeah but I want legal money. Slayer here?" Buffy reminded him. "And besides, now Willow's living here there's someone to look after Dawn."

"I thought that was for all those night spent in my crypt." Spike winked at Buffy. She flushed instantly, any memory of her and Spike together made her blush.

"Well yeah...that too."

Spike knocked back the last of his mug of blood and licked his lips clean. "I'm heading to Willy's. It's poker night and I need to win back my kittens from Clem."

"Would you please stop gambling with kittens?" Buffy groaned.

"I just sell them on. Not as bad as what some of those bastards do to 'em." Spike shuddered.

"If it makes you shudder, I don't wanna know."

"See you tomorrow, luv." Spike curled an arm around Buffy and brought her mouth to his.

She squirmed around in his touch, squealing. "No! You have blood breath you're not kissing me!"

"Come on, kiss your vampire." Spike loomed over her.

"Ew, no!" Buffy cackled, dancing out of his grip and running out of the room.

"I know you like kissing me! No pain, no gain!" Spike sing-songed as he chased after her.

"You're so gross!" Buffy shrieked.

"Oh but you're the one dating me so I think that says more about you!"

Spike twirled her around and pressed her back against the wall of the hallway. They were both grinning and panting, gazing into each other's eyes. Finally, Spike leant down and captured his lips with hers.

"If you guys are gonna be all cute, could you not do it in a communal area? Or involve your tongues?" Dawn covered her eyes as she walked past.

"Oops. Sorry, Dawn." Buffy said guiltily, breaking the kiss.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Spike whispered to his girlfriend.

"I could still taste the blood."

"Yeah but I'm such a good kisser it doesn't matter." Spike called as he sauntered out of the front door.

Buffy smiled as he left, leaning against the front door. "You are so smitten." Dawn teased.

"Who's smitten?" Willow wandered as her and Tara came through the back door.

"Buffy."

"Tell me something I don't know." Willow laughed.

"Hey! I wouldn't use the word smitten exactly..."

"Have you told him?" Tara asked. "That you're..."

"Madly in love with him? Nope, I'm enjoying the denial." Buffy admitted.

"You're in love with Spike?" Dawn screeched excitedly. "How come no one tells me these things?"

"Dawnie I can't even tell Spike, how could I tell you?"

"It'll happen. When the time is right, it'll just slip out." Willow promised.

"I hope so. 'Cause I feel so bad making him wait but I just can't say it."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Let the Scooby meeting commence." Xander announced, settling down at the table in the Magic Box.

All of the were huddled together, Anya had just locked up and they were about to begin discussing the events of patrols. Despite this being a weekly ritual since some of them were fifteen, it still got a little boring.

"Ran into a few vamps last night who've got some crazy idea that the Slayer's dead." Spike revealed.

"Why would they think that?" Willow wondered.

"My guess is they ran into the BuffyBot. She needed repairs last night, right Will?" Buffy remembered and Willow nodded.

"So they assumed that if a robot was guarding the Hellmouth, that meant Buffy was dead?" Tara guessed.

"Surprisingly logical for the undead." Buffy shrugged.

"Hey! Present company excluded, I hope." Spike sniffed.

"Yeah 'cause you're Mr.Spock." Xander scoffed.

"Children. May we get back to the matter at hand?" Giles reminded the group.

"What's the what, here? They think Buffy's dead, she's not. So?" Dawn asked confusedly.

"My worry would be hellions." Anya said matter-of-factly.

"That's what I was thinking, pet." Spike agreed.

"Hellions? What are hellions?" Willow asked the room.

"Demons that attempt to...overrun towns they perceive to be unprotected. They riot, kill and wreak absolute chaos wherever they go." Giles informed them.

"Bloody good motorbikes though." Spike interjected.

"These hell guys. They'll be attacking tonight?" Buffy checked with Spike.

"That'd be my guess."

"I say we split up, cover more ground that way. But someone has to stay with Dawn."

"What? No I wanna come!" Dawn protested.

"You want a cigarette and some illegal drugs too?" Buffy said sarcastically.

"I can stay with Dawn. I don't suppose an old man like me would be much use running around after demons on motorcycles anyway." Giles offered.

"Thanks, Giles."

"Locked doors, lights off, drapes closed. Right, Watcher?" Spike advised.

"Of course."

0000000000000000000000000000000

VROOM VROOM VROOM

The roar of a motorbike careening down Revello Drive brought the Scoobies back to the job at hand. The time for choosing weapons was over and, laden with axes, broadswords and crossbows, they took off into the night.

The warriors stormed into the battle, going for the four before them. They easily overpowered them in minutes and Buffy placed her hands triumphantly on her hips, "Well that was easy."

"Ummm...Buff?" Xander nodded behind them where a gang of demons were zooming in the opposite direction on their bikes.

"Spoke too soon." Buffy sighed. "You guys stay here, scout out the rest of the area, look for stragglers. Based off of those guys," Buffy gestured to those just seen. "these guys," she pointed to the dead ones at her feet, "didn't come alone."

"Copy that." Willow agreed.

"Hop on, luv." Spike called.

Buffy spun around and was delighted to see the vampire perched atop one of the demons' motorbikes. She hurried over and settled behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Do you know how to drive one of these?" Buffy asked.

"How hard can it be?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Look at that boys! We killed 'the slayer'!" One of the hellions jeered, kicking the destroyed BuffyBot.

"Congratulations." Buffy announced her arrival.

The abandoned junkyard was crawling with the rioters, small piles of fire placed at random intervals, the destroyed BuffyBot lying discarded between the demons.

"Is that the-" Another hellion whispered, receiving a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"So the Slayer lives on." The leader grinned. "Why'd you leave your town protected by this...thing then?"

"I didn't. I was trying something out. The rest of your guys I either killed on my way over here, or my friends are killing as we speak. I'd say that's damn good protection."

"Yeah well, you're gonna need it." The leader lunged for Buffy.

She darted out of the way, dropping her sword on the way down and jammed her knee into his face, then brought an elbow down onto his back. The demon leapt to his feet as quickly as he had fallen and swung for Buffy. His fist connected with her jaw and she kicked out, hitting him square in the chest. The hellion stumbled backwards and Buffy picked up her fallen weapon. In one clean swipe, she lopped his head off.

The Slayer then leapt to Spike's defence, helping the vampire clean off as many of the remaining ones as they could. They'd both seen a few run off when they first saw her and since then the numbers had dwindled still. There were two left standing, they took one look at the barely bruised Slayer and vampire and sprinted in the other direction.

"Stay outta Sunnydale!" Spike yelled after them.

"Well said, honey." Buffy grinned. "I mean not as punny as I would've done, but still." Another missed opportunity to say the L-word. Damn.

Spike scoffed. "Let's just go see Niblet. And the rest of the Scoobies."

"Hey, the welfare of the Scoobies didn't sound so much like an afterthought!" Buffy said proudly.

"Maybe they're growing on me." Spike considered this for a moment when Xander came in sight and tripped over the broadsword he was dangling from his hand. "On second thought..."


	2. Flooded

A/N: S6 E4 'Flooded', I've skipped E3 as it revolved around a demon that came back with Buffy when she's resurrected, obviously that didn't happen here. As usual keep in mind the events of E4...

Buffy gazed at the bill in her hand. There was no way of getting out of it. The whole basement was ankle-deep in water already, what other choice did she have?

"Are you sure he didn't miss a decimal point somewhere?" Buffy asked hopelessly.

"Sorry, Buff." Xander apologised.

"Do we have a money situation?" Willow asked innocently.

"Yep. My mom's life insurance has officially dried up. Boy I wish the basement would do that." Buffy said wistfully.

"I'm sure An will take a look for you." Xander offered, handing Dawn her school bag.

"Yeah, I might bring all the papers over to the Magic Box in a minute."

"Do you need any help paying rent or anything? I mean me and Willow have been living here since this semester started." Tara said guiltily.

"I offered it, it's way cheaper than being on campus this year. And you know a house nearby rather than getting your own. It's no big." Buffy assured her. "Plus you guys help out with Dawn a lot and chores. You earn your keep."

"Well, how about you see what Anya says. If we need to chip in, we will." Willow gripped Buffy's hand in reassurance.

"Thanks, you guys."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Anya's conversation seemed ultra-tedious to Buffy that day as she confided in her all of the money woes she was having.

"For the last time, Anya, I'm not charging for saving lives!" Buffy snapped.

"Fine." Anya shrugged. "Then you'll have to get a loan."

"Who's getting a loan?" Giles announced his appearance into the shop from the back.

"Buffy is." Anya stated.

"Are you having financial problems, Buffy?"

"Kinda." Buffy admitted. "The bills are piling up and all of mom's money went on her hospital bills. Plus me being all with the unemployment means that I have no funds."

"I can lend you money if you need it." Giles suggested.

"No, thank you, but no. I'll go to the bank and get a loan. Then I'll get a job like every other college dropout. I'll be fine." Buffy said firmly.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The two warriors watched as the M'Fashnik's body splashed into the water-filled basement. Buffy began to clamber back up the stairs, her damp trousers weighing her down.

"So this is the thing that nearly killed the banker?" Spike checked.

"Uh huh. And he still didn't give me the loan! After I saved his life!" Buffy yelled.

"Bloody wanker." He scoffed. "Want me to bite him?"

"Is it bad if I say yes?" Buffy pouted.

Spike chuckled and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I'm sorry, pet."

"It's okay. I just wish I knew why. The M'Fashniks have no need for money."

"Mostly soldiers if I remember rightly. Had a few working for me, way back when." Spike remembered.

"But only for other demons right? I mean what kinda demon wants another demon to steal from a bank?"

"A poor one." Spike shrugged.

"Yeah I know how that feels."

"I can get you money, Slayer." Spike said firmly.

"Is it legal?" Buffy sighed.

"Yes...and no." Spike admitted.

"Spike.."

"Gambling's not illegal! And if I rob vamps...that's not illegal right? They're the bad guys." Spike replied defensively.

"We'll talk again when I'm at rock bottom, okay?" Buffy relented. Just say 'But I love you for trying' she thought to herself, but no words left her lips.

"Fine." Spike grumbled.

————-

A/N: S6 E5 'Life Serial' as usual keep in mind the events of this ep in canon. The Trio setting obstacles for Buffy in her job hunt etc.

Buffy inspected the small fragment within an inch of its life. This tiny thing was what was making time go all wonky? Looming over it, Buffy's gaze bored into the minuscule item when, right before her eyes, it was gone.

"Did I slay it?" Buffy said to herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Two days after the 'lint-cident' as Buffy had begun to call it in her mind, she had headed to Xander's construction site on her next soul-searching journey.

"Total bust." Buffy huffed, collapsing onto the end of Spike's bed.

"I'm awake!" He jolted up.

"Demons attacked. I slayed. Then they all did the typical civilian thing of we didn't see anything but some crazy chick." Buffy groaned into the mattress.

Spike reached over and trailed his hand lightly down her back. "So the Whelp fired you?"

"He had to. I destroyed the whole building. And I work too quickly." Buffy mumbled in reply.

"Slayer speed. Always works out nicely for me." Spike leered.

"Pig." Buffy grinned, swatting him in the chest.

"Ready to come around to my way of earning money yet?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Uh uh." Buffy replied resolutely. "I have one more stop."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"That's it! Somebody's messing with me!" Buffy announced to Spike's crypt.

"Lemme guess...you're not cut out for a career in retail?" Spike said dryly.

"The day was repeating itself. Over and over."

"So you think some Big Bad is playing you?"

"They have to be! I mean first the lint, then the demons and now this."

"But they're such...normal things. Human things you're doing. Nothing that could hurt us supernatural types." Spike pointed out.

"I know! And that makes it worse! Now you guys gotta get involved in my personal life too?"

"I thought you liked it when I got involved in your personal life." Spike whispered in her ear, looping an arm about her waist.

"I make an exception for you." Buffy replied.

Spike yanked her towards him and crushed his mouth to hers.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Tara and Willow were animatedly discussing something from their class that day as they glided through the door. Dawn was perched at the island bent over her homework.

"Where's Buffy?" Tara wondered.

"With Spike." Dawn replied. "Like always." She added under her breath, though neither witch heard her.

"How about I make us some spaghetti?" Willow suggested.

"Mmmm...sounds good."

"Yeah, I know this great spell-"

"No, how about we just...do it the old fashioned way. I'm sure Dawnie will wanna help." Tara said subtly.

"Oh. Oh okay, yeah." Willow nodded her agreement.


	3. Life Serial

A/N: Given you 2 chapters in 1 go as they're both quite short! S6 E5 'Life Serial' as usual keep in mind the events of this ep in canon. The Trio setting obstacles for Buffy in her job hunt etc.

Buffy inspected the small fragment within an inch of its life. This tiny thing was what was making time go all wonky? Looming over it, Buffy's gaze bored into the minuscule item when, right before her eyes, it was gone.

"Did I slay it?" Buffy said to herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Two days after the 'lint-cident' as Buffy had begun to call it in her mind, she had headed to Xander's construction site on her next soul-searching journey.

"Total bust." Buffy huffed, collapsing onto the end of Spike's bed.

"I'm awake!" He jolted up.

"Demons attacked. I slayed. Then they all did the typical civilian thing of we didn't see anything but some crazy chick." Buffy groaned into the mattress.

Spike reached over and trailed his hand lightly down her back. "So the Whelp fired you?"

"He had to. I destroyed the whole building. And I work too quickly." Buffy mumbled in reply.

"Slayer speed. Always works out nicely for me." Spike leered.

"Pig." Buffy grinned, swatting him in the chest.

"Ready to come around to my way of earning money yet?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Uh uh." Buffy replied resolutely. "I have one more stop."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"That's it! Somebody's messing with me!" Buffy announced to Spike's crypt.

"Lemme guess...you're not cut out for a career in retail?" Spike said dryly.

"The day was repeating itself. Over and over."

"So you think some Big Bad is playing you?"

"They have to be! I mean first the lint, then the demons and now this."

"But they're such...normal things. Human things you're doing. Nothing that could hurt us supernatural types." Spike pointed out.

"I know! And that makes it worse! Now you guys gotta get involved in my personal life too?"

"I thought you liked it when I got involved in your personal life." Spike whispered in her ear, looping an arm about her waist.

"I make an exception for you." Buffy replied.

Spike yanked her towards him and crushed his mouth to hers.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Tara and Willow were animatedly discussing something from their class that day as they glided through the door. Dawn was perched at the island bent over her homework.

"Where's Buffy?" Tara wondered.

"With Spike." Dawn replied. "Like always." She added under her breath, though neither witch heard her.

"How about I make us some spaghetti?" Willow suggested.

"Mmmm...sounds good."

"Yeah, I know this great spell-"

"No, how about we just...do it the old fashioned way. I'm sure Dawnie will wanna help." Tara said subtly.

"Oh. Oh okay, yeah." Willow nodded her agreement.


	4. All the Way

A/N: Given you 2 chapters in 1 go as they're both quite short! S6 E6 'All the Way'

Buffy sighed, truthfully she was relieved to escape the hubbub of the shop floor but she was not enjoying being errand girl.

"Mandrake root. Mandrake root. What the hell does mandrake root look like anyway?"

"Second from the left." A voice breathed in her ear as a pair of cool arms came about her waist.

"Hmmm." Buffy relaxed into his embrace. "I love you." Woah. I said it, Buffy thought.

Spike spluttered, his arms instantly detaching from her. "Sorry, pet. Didn't quite catch that?"

Buffy's face reddened instantly and she began babbling. "I-well-you...I should go...I mean...Bye.." She snatched up the jar of mandrake root and hurtled up the stairs.

"Buffy! Wait! I didn't mean to-"

But she was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Dawn had already slipped out to join Janice for Halloween so the older members of the Scooby gang were lounging around in a small celebration for Anya and Xander's engagement. The happy couple were busy twirling away in the middle of the living room while Tara and Giles chatted quietly off to the side.

"You just came out with it like that?" Willow gaped.

"I know! Total dufus!" Buffy slapped her forehead.

"But he said it back right?" Willow checked.

"No." Buffy mumbled sadly.

"Did you give him a chance?"

"Yeah like...20 minutes!"

"Buffy." Willow raised her eyebrows.

"Okay that's an exaggeration but it's not far off! The guy says it all the time! Hands me my purse, 'I love you, Buffy', out on patrol 'Nice punch, I love you Slayer', right in the middle of sex! And he can't say it when I finally blurt it out!"

"Okay, I definitely didn't need to know the sex thing...but anyway maybe he was caught off guard? I mean you said yourself it just sorta slipped out."

"Yeah I guess." Buffy sighed. "I'm being all unreasonable girl."

Willow smiled. "Kinda."

RING RING RING

DING DONG

"I'll get the door. Giles, phone?" Buffy said to her watcher sauntering over to the front door.

She yanked open the heavy wooden door to see her boyfriend awkwardly shuffling on the doorstep.

"We need to talk." Spike announced.

"We're kinda having an impromptu engagement party right now." Buffy desperately tried to avoid 'talking'.

"And I wasn't invited?"

"I was gonna call you, I just wasn't sure after...Well you know. And you hate Xan anyway." Buffy shrugged.

"Yeah but he matters to you, Buffy. Listen, I'm-"

He was cut off by Giles thundering into the hallway. "Dawn. It appears her and Janice lied to us and Janice's mother. The two girls are God knows where."

"She's out on the streets? Alone? On a Hellmouth?" Buffy screeched.

"So it seems."

"Oh she is so gonna get her ass kicked. Baby, let's pause this until after I bring my sister's bony little butt back here. Come on, Giles!" Buffy ordered, hauling Spike outside with her.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"This a private game or can anyone join?" Spike asked the group.

Giles was surrounded by vampires, boxed in by their cheap run-down cars. Dawn was hovering awkwardly in the middle, a letterman jacket huddled on her shoulders.

"Dawn! Were you parking? With a vamp?" Buffy yelled.

"I didn't know he was a vamp!" Dawn reasoned.

"How could you not know?"

"I only just met him."

If that was possible, Buffy looked even madder. "So you parked in the woods with a boy you just met?"

"Uh can we just fight now?" The vamp leader interrupted.

"Didn't anyone come here to just to make out?" Buffy groaned. A human couple off to the side raised shaky hands.

"That woulda been my plan, luv."

"Shut up, Spike." Buffy turned to the human couple. "And you two, run."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Giles is doing the parental stuff with Dawn." Buffy informed Spike, shrugging off her jacket and collapsing on the couch.

"Isn't that supposed to be your job?"

"Probably. But he's better at it." Buffy shrugged.

"I love you."

Buffy smiled. "Now why couldn't you say that earlier?"

"I was bloody shocked that's all. Meant to, I swear. But then you were gone." Spike explained.

"Yeah. I do that sometimes."

"So...?"

"So what?" Buffy blinked.

"So...I love you..." Spike prompted.

Buffy leaned forward and brought his lips to hers, she pulled him down so he was half on top of her and slid her warm hand up underneath his t-shirt. She broke the heavy kiss and breathed, "Thank you."

"Oh no you don't!" Spike sprung back, fighting back laughter.

"Fine..." Buffy grinned. "I love you too."


	5. Tabula Rasa

A/N: S6 E8 'Tabula Rasa'. I've decided to cut out Once More With Feeling, it's one of my favourite episodes of all time and I just don't think the songs etc can be grasped written down. Also not all of them apply anymore, of course because Buffy never died. So it never happened in this AU :(

1 week. 1 week without magic and Tara would still love her. But no. It's not necessary. One quick spell and it'll all be over. Willow knelt down before the fireplace, the herbs clutched tightly in her hand, the only way to get Tara back. "Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Giles was leaving. Leaving her. Like everyone else did. Buffy was upset. No actually, she was downright pissed. Quietly seething, she sat at the table in the Magic Box waiting for Giles to reveal this new information to the gang.

"Morning, sunshine." Spike breezed through the door, seeing the serious expression on his girlfriend's face he took a step back. "Something wrong?"

"Yes. Yes there is. Go on, Giles." Buffy scowled.

Spike settled in a seat next to Buffy, his arm coming around her shoulders protectively.

"I'm heading back to England and I plan on staying. Indefinitely." Giles revealed.

Xander leapt out of his chair. "Now? Not now, right?"

"Yes...now." Giles replied gently.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, or anymore could be answered. An extreme fatigue overtook the group. Giles slumped forward onto Anya's shoulder, her head lolling back against his neck. Buffy collapsed into Spike's side, whose body fell back heavily against his chair. Dawn and Tara dropped towards to the table, their foreheads smushed on the wood. Finally, Willow and Xander's knees buckled and they fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The Slayer's eyes fluttered gently open and she yawned. Her neck was stiff and pulling away she realised it's because she had been tucked against a man. A man she'd never seen before. With a very strange hair colour.

"Hey!" Buffy shook the man roughly. "Who the hell are you?"

Spike eased his eyes open and jumped back at the closeness of Buffy. "Who am I? Who the bloody hell are you?"

A groan came from the floor and Willow hauled herself up. "What's all the yelling about? And who's that?" She asked pointing to Xander.

Slowly all of the gang awoke, a look of confusion and wonderment crossed all of their faces. "I'm guessing no one here knows who they are, right?" Buffy spoke up.

0000000000000000000000000000000

With a shuffle of IDs and an analysis of accents, the Scoobies pieced together what they believed to be their backstory.

"Okay, everyone. Let's get this straight." Buffy announced.

"I'm Alex. Alex...Harris." Xander began. "And you're my girlfriend." He pointed to Willow.

"Looks like." Willow smiled. "And I'm Willow Rosenberg, a student at UC Sunnydale. Me and you are buddies."

Tara nodded shyly. "I'm Tara Maclay."

"I don't have any ID but I'm Dawn. I don't know my last name." Dawn said sadly.

Buffy tightened her familial grip around the girl. She felt she needed to protect her, whether that was because she was so young or it was this strange protective part of her personality she hadn't quite figured out yet. Perhaps her and the girl were close. Related?

"Do we look alike?" Buffy suddenly blurted out.

"Me and you?" Dawn squeaked. "I...I don't know."

"It must be said there is some sort of...resemblance." Giles commented. "Sisters, perhaps?"

"Maybe." Buffy grinned.

"I'm Rupert Giles, this I believe is my fiancée-"

"Anya. Anya Jenkins. We own this store." Anya interrupted.

"Are we all guessing that you're his dad?" Willow pointed between Giles and Spike.

"Not bloody likely!" Spike spluttered. "Not all English people are related!"

"I do feel a sense of...disappointment when I look at you. Akin to fatherly I suppose." Giles theorised.

"Oh sod off! You're the one shacking up with someone young enough to be your daughter." Spike scoffed.

"Excuse me!?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy and Spike swiftly and cleanly began to pick off the vampires. They worked in tandem, their muscles making up for the memories their brains couldn't find as they easily slipped into the well-rehearsed rhythm.

A vamp suddenly got a good left hook in, his fist careening with Spike's face. The pain caused him to morph instantly, eyes yellowing, teeth sharpening. Unaware, he staked the vampire before him.

"Hey! Maybe I'm a superhero too!" Spike grinned toothily.

Buffy's jaw dropped and the stake fell from her hand. Cautiously, she began to back away. "Oh my God."

"What? Joan? What is it?"

"We think we're...dating, right?" Buffy gulped.

"Well...we woke up all...snuggly." Spike took a step closer to her, only to have Buffy take a step back.

"That's the only reason I'm not running right now."

"What are you talking about?" Spike sighed.

"You're a vampire!"

Offended, Spike yelled. "What? No I'm not!"

"Check the lumpies. And the teeth." Buffy crossed her arms.

Blindly examining his face, Spike could tell she was right. "So...how are we dating?"

"I...I don't know."

"Maybe I'm a good guy vamp. On a road to redemption." Spike beamed proudly.

"Lame." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Can't it be more West Side Story than that?"

"Oh bloody hell. Let's just go back to the others. Maybe Daddy Dearest has found a spell."

The two carried on their friendly bickering all the way back to the Magic Box. They may not have remembered their relationship with one another, but they had a feeling it wasn't too different right then.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Willow was sitting cross legged on the bathroom floor. Her face was blotchy and tear-stained from crying. If she'd tried to talk her voice would strain from all the pleading. Clothes rumpled, hair scruffy, she stared uncaring at the tile floor.

It had been an hour since Tara left and she hadn't moved from that same spot. Dawn was tucked up in bed. Spike and Buffy had given her withering looks before doing the same. Could she blame them? Another spell gone wrong. She didn't deserve their sympathy.

If magic got her into this mess, magic could pull her out, that had to make a breakup easier. Time to see what she could really do.


	6. Smashed

A/N: My version of S6 E9 'Smashed'. THE FIRST POSTING OF THIS HAD ALL OF THE TEXT INCORRECTLY WRITTEN/LOADED. Not sure what happened with it, but it's fixed now and thanks to the Guest that brought it to my attention. Obviously in my story, Spike and Buffy have already had sex and I want to keep this a T anyway. So this'll be mainly focused on Willow and Amy etc. ~BB x

With all the stealth of three circus elephants, Jonathan, Andrew and Warren tiptoed about the Sunnydale Museum. They knew the plan, they knew what was at stake. Get the diamond, use the freeze ray, don't get Warren angry.

"What are you boys doing down here?" The old security guard asked casually.

"Oh, we were with a tour group, the GET THE FREEZE RAY tour group. Must have gotten separated." Warren replied.

"The museum closed five hours ago." The security guard frowned, his fingers poised for the radio.

"Really? I guess we lost track of time and we should GET THE FREEZE RAY outta here." Warren urgently raised his eyebrows at Jonathan and Andrew. Morons.

Eventually, the duo kicked into gear and fumbled about with the freeze ray. At Warren's cue, Jonathan gunned the trigger and Rusty, the security guard was frozen solid. As was Jonathan's forearm.

"Okay, so there's a kink or two." Warren reasoned. "But it worked. A job well done, boys."

"Let's see the Slayer try and crack this one." Andrew chimed in, earning an eye-roll from both of his friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Spike really needs to be more gentle with my blouses." Buffy muttered, fingering a loose button on her shirt. "Wills? I'm home."

Willow appeared from the living room. "You won't believe what happened!"

"I hope it's that you have a talent for button sewing because- Amy?" Buffy's jaw dropped.

Awkwardly hovering in the doorway of her living room was Amy Madison. Their old high school friend who'd been a rat since senior year, was...human.

"Hi, Buffy." Amy gave a wave. "Willow, here, has been catching me up. I missed a lot, huh?"

"Ummm...yeah. Gatorade has a new flavour now. Blue." Buffy added.

"Huh." Amy nodded. "You guys got any cookies?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen. Help yourself." Buffy offered and Amy exited the room. "Wow so you changed Amy back?"

"Yeah, it just suddenly came to me." Willow said excitedly.

"That's great, Wills. Where's Dawn?" Buffy wondered.

"In bed. She was when I got home." Willow revealed.

"Oh...well good, I guess."

Both girls' attentions were soon caught by the bizarre news report on the television. A guard at the museum was frozen solid, a diamond stolen.

"Supernatural?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Well I don't know of any classic Sunnydale burglars that can freeze people."

"But I don't know of any classic Sunnydale demons that steal diamonds." Buffy countered.

"Is there trouble?" Amy asked innocently.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Tara had walked Dawn home after their big Milkshake and Movie Fun Day. Both of them felt massively nauseous from all the sugar but Dawn wouldn't admit it in case Tara never bought her another one. So instead they just both took a slow stroll back to Revello Drive.

"So they didn't get any leads?" Tara checked with Dawn.

"Nope." She confirmed. "Everyone has been researching at the Magic Box for days but we've come up with nothing." Dawn pushed open the front door and they settled down on the couch.

"That sucks." Tara sympathised before looking around the empty house. "Where's everyone tonight?"

"Buffy and Spike are in some seedy demon bars doing some more researching on our diamond-loving freeze monster and Willow? Hmm...oh she's probably out with Amy." Dawn deduced.

"Amy?" Tara attempted to keep the anger out of her voice. "Who's Amy?"

"Amy. The rat." Dawn clarified.

"She managed to turn her back?" So much for cutting back on magic, Tara thought.

"Uh huh. They've gone out every night this week. Guess Amy's making up for lost time." Dawn shrugged.

"Well, I'll stay with you until Buffy and Spike get back and then I'm heading home." Tara settled further down into the couch.

"Good." Dawn tucked her head onto Tara's shoulder and turned her attention to the movie they switched onto on the TV.


	7. Wrecked

A/N: S6 E10 'Wrecked'

"Tara. Tara." Buffy whispered in her slumbering friend's ear.

The Slayer had returned from patrol (and a slight detour at Spike's crypt) to find Tara and Dawn asleep on the couch. She carried her sister to bed, and left Tara asleep, Willow would just have to deal with it. It was the next morning now and while Dawn made one of her infamous cereal concoctions, Buffy set about awaking the witch.

"Hmmm..." Tara mumbled. "Buffy?" Her eyes snapped open.

"Hey." Buffy smiled. "Thanks for staying here."

Embarrassed, Tara got up and straightened her rumpled clothes. "Honestly, it's nothing. I-I noticed you and Willow weren't home yet so-"

"So you stayed with Dawn. And so I say again, thank you." Buffy said reassuringly. "When I came back last night you looked so peaceful. So I left you asleep, I hope that's okay."

"Anyone home?"

The two women's conversation was interrupted by a call from the backdoor. Willow and Amy ducked through it, looking exhausted and yet still excited. The snippets of words Buffy heard on her way to the kitchen (including 'magic' and 'awesome spell') to greet them were enough to piss her off.

"Why do I have a feeling this is not gonna be good?" Buffy muttered to herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Willow was still sleeping off her magical high while Buffy, Spike, Xander and Anya continued their research at the Magic Box.

"Ugh! We're getting nowhere!" Buffy launched herself face-first at the time in front of her.

"You'll figure it out, pet. You hero-types always do." Spike caressed the back of her neck.

"I agree with Buffy. There's no such thing as a frost monster that eats diamonds." Anya said matter-of-factly.

"An, maybe you could try actually checking the books instead of reading your 50th bridal magazine of today." Xander sighed, pulling away the heavy book she had tucked her magazine into.

"It's just there's so much more to decide for the wedding than there is about this non-existent monster." Anya pointed out.

"Let's just take a break." Xander propped his feet up on the desk. "Where's Wills, anyway? She's research extraordinaire right?"

"She was out late, with the rat chick." Spike explained.

"So she's got herself a new magical playmate who won't monitor her like Tara." Xander scowled.

"That's about the size of it." Spike agreed.

"No it's not." Buffy lifted her head from the book. "Willow's a grown-up, she doesn't need to be monitored."

"So you think Tara was wrong to leave?" Xander raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't say that." Buffy sighed. "I just think we should stop talking about Willow this way. Okay, she's going through something. But we're not her, you know? I mean, maybe she has reasons she's acting this way... And what if she has crossed a line? We all do stuff. Stupid stuff. And, then we learn. We learn and we don't do it again. I mean, really, who are

we to be all judgey?"

"Not judgey, Buff. Just observey." Xander held up his hands in surrender.

"Yeah. All we're saying is - she's acting different. She isn't herself." Anya interjected.

"These two are right, luv. Red's been...off. She doesn't know the dangers of the magics. It could really screw her up. Or worse, screw up someone else." Spike reasoned.

"I know." Buffy admitted. "That's what I'm afraid of."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I never knew she'd be stupid enough to go to Rack." Spike growled.

Him and Buffy had been prowling the streets for over an hour hunting for Willow and Dawn. Both of the warriors got angrier by the second.

"And to put the Niblet in danger!" Spike kicked a rock by his foot.

"Believe me, honey. I'm just as pissed as you are."

The pair turn a corner and there, cowering under the gaze of a huge demon was...

"Dawn!" Buffy thundered over to her little sister and ran full-pelt at the monster.

"Niblet? Are you okay?" Spike cradled Dawn in his arms and helped her limp away from the fight.

"I think my arm is broken."

"The witch." Spike spat. "We have to get to the hospital."

"What about Buffy?" Dawn gestured to where Buffy was standing over Willow, the dead demon at her feet.

"Think she needs some alone time."

Spike attempted to pull Dawn away when Willow began crawling towards the duo. "Dawnie. Dawnie, I'm sorry." She wept. "It was an accident."

Dawn drew back her hand and delivered a stinging slap around the redhead's face. Spike didn't say a word, he just helped Dawn hobble in the direction of the hospital, leaving Buffy and her best friend alone.


	8. Gone

A/N: S6 E11 'Gone'

Dawn was just shooting out of the door, hot on Xander's heels, when Buffy's eyes landed on Doris Keller.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Buffy smiled.

"I'm from Social Services." Doris replied.

"Social Services? I thought that was on Wednesday?"

"It is Wednesday, Miss Summers." Doris frowned.

"Oh, okay, SOCIAL SERVICES TIME!" Buffy yelled the last few words, praying that Spike got the message.

Thankfully, by the time Buffy had escorted Doris into the living room, he was nudging the last box of Willow's magic stuff under the coffee table.

"Sorry about the mess. Doing a little clear out." Buffy flapped nervously.

"And who's this?" Doris sniffed, looking Spike up and down.

"This is my boyfriend...William." Buffy chose her words carefully.

"He sleeps here?" Doris raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm.." Buffy struggled the right answer. If yes, is that a bad example? Does that make her a slutty sister? If no, is that no male role models? And an unhealthy adult relationship? "Sometimes." Was what she settled on.

"That seems like an...unnecessary irregularity in routine." Doris said pointedly, making a quick note on her pad.

"Well I mean-"

"Me and the Niblet- Dawn, get on right good. She liked me long before this one did." Spike winked, nudging Buffy's arm.

Despite herself, Doris gave a small grin. "I suppose it is good for Dawn to have a close relationship with your boyfriend, Miss Summers. Keeps her involved in your life."

"Yes! Exactly!" Buffy said, relieved. "And please call me Buffy."

"What do you do for a living, Buffy?"

"Umm...well I'm sorta...between jobs at the moment." Buffy admitted. "I dropped outta college...after my mom got sick and...now I'm sorta...looking."

"Hmm. So you have no means of income?"

"Not...as such no." Buffy agreed, cringing as Doris wrote down something else.

"Does anyone else live here? Besides Dawn and yourself?" Doris asked.

"My friend, Willow. She's in college, but living off campus this year."

"I see. And this friend of yours...she knows Dawn? They're...comfortable with each other?"

Trying desperately not to think about Dawn's broken arm caused by Willow, Buffy said, "Yes of course. She's known Dawn for around 5 years now."

"Right. You are aware though Miss Summers you are not a student? This is not a party house. It's where you're attempting to create a stable environment for your sister." Doris explained sternly.

"I know, I-"

"And to have boyfriends and best friends traipsing in and out at all hours and all times in her life is not a stable environment for a child who's lost their mother."

"Right, I understand it's just-" Buffy attempted to justify herself but was cut off again.

"And on top of this, you have no job. This is not looking good."

"Now you listen here-"

"Spike!" Buffy hissed, giving him a gentle push away from the social worker.

Doris ignored Spike's would-be outburst and instead informed Buffy. "I will be returning later this month to check up. If this situation has not improved, we will be looking for alternative living arrangements for Dawn. I'll see myself out."

As soon as the front door closed and Doris was safely back in her car, Buffy rounded on Spike. "What the hell was that about?"

"That rude bitch! Acting as if she knows anything about you and the Bit." Spike growled.

"You coulda had Dawn taken away with an outburst like that!" Buffy yelled.

"I'm sorry I just...I couldn't stand seeing her talk about you like that."

"I know. It's just- that was a reckless mistake, Spike. It coulda cost us Dawn! And I know you don't want that."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Spike grumbled. "Maybe it's best if I'm not around next time."

"Maybe."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Cooped up in the Magic Box, stacks of dusty tomes surrounding them all, three of the Scoobies say flicking through spells and information printed on old, stained pages.

"Why is it I'm once again stuck researching with you two?" Spike groaned. "Didn't realise how much more tolerable Red made you."

"You're not exactly my idea of a party either, buddy. But this is about Buffy, and her little visibility issue." Xander reminded him.

"Don't get why I couldn't go with her. She's invisible, sure we coulda got up to all sorts of fun." Spike said suggestively.

"Ugh." Xander grimaced. "Keep your weird sex fantasies with Buffy to yourself, Bleach Boy."

"Besides, you're clearly in trouble with Buffy." Anya pointed out.

"Am not!" Spike protested.

"She seemed annoyed at you."

"No she didn't! Did she?" Spike worried then.

"Yes. She was very exasperated at you. You couldn't tell?" Anya asked innocently.

Spike sighed heavily. "Musta been about that bloody social worker."

"What happened?" Xander wondered.

"She said some...not nice stuff about Buffy's...parenting and whatnot."

"And you lost your cool? Now that's a rarity for a vampire." Xander muttered.

"Oi!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

When everyone was invisible, it felt like there were people everywhere and when trying to aim a relatively heavy gun that was...problematic. Nevertheless, Willow set about balancing the gun on her shoulder and firing the shots as best she could.

"Jonathan?" Buffy's jaw dropped.

SHOT

"Warren?"

SHOT

"Who are you?" Buffy squinted at Andrew.

"Andrew. I summoned the flying monkeys that attacked the high school." Andrew said proudly, earning nothing but a shrug and a blank stare from Buffy and Willow. "I'm Tucker's brother."

"Ohhhh."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll be heading off to my crypt then." Spike announced.

The Scoobies had all gone their separate ways already and Buffy and Spike were hovering on the doorstep to Revello Drive.

"You don't have to."

"I don't? Thought I was in the doghouse."

"Well you were, until I scared the pants off of Doris." Buffy snickered. "Dull girl indeed. But you do need to keep your temper."

"It's just when people say stuff about you. It's 'cause I love you so much." Spike pulled Buffy towards him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, vampire." Buffy gazed up at him. "Actually, maybe it will." She guided his lips towards hers.


	9. Doublemeat Palace

A/N: S6 E12 'Doublemeat Palace'

Anya was going about her usual morning schedule, she'd already opened up the shop, counted her money twice, tidied up and dusted some of the merchandise and wiped the old sweat off of the training room mats. Not that that was her job but Buffy never did it so...Now the gang had assembled lounging in the back driving away customers. At least Sundays were usually quiet.

"You need any help with that math, Dawnie?" Willow offered hopefully.

"No, I'm fine." Dawn replied tightly, bending her head closer to the textbook.

"Points for homework efforts! Social services is gonna love ya!" Xander winked.

"Oh Xander, before I forget I've invited an old friend over later." Anya informed her fiancée.

"Okay, sounds good. She's not a demon though right?" Xander joked.

"Yes, Xander she is a vengeance demon." Anya said icily. "But we were quite close back in my demon days, I miss the workplace banter actually. Of course she was never quite as ruthless as me but we can't all be the best."

"Can I not be there when she is?"

Before Anya could get annoyed, the bell over the door jingled and Buffy hopped excitedly inside.

"Guys! Guess what?"

"You killed the nerds before they got to us?" Willow smiled.

"I wish. One crisis at a time, Wills. No, I got a job!" Buffy clapped. "I wish Doris from social services could see us now, right Dawn?" She pointed to Dawn's homework proudly and pressed a kiss to her head.

"So where are you gonna be making the bacon?" Dawn giggled.

"The Doublemeat Palace."

"As long as you don't come here after your shift and make my store stink of questionable meat because-"

"An." Xander said warningly. "What have we talked about?"

"Oh, I'm...proud of you, Buffy. Good...work." Anya tried.

"Thanks." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Well done, honey. Close enough." Xander kissed Anya's cheek.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy paced as quickly as she could across the graveyard. This was the third time that week she'd been late for patrolling, not to mention the paper bag she was clutching Dawn's dinner in was getting cold.

"I'm pretty much all finished, Slayer." Spike called from behind her.

"Thanks. I've been all working girl and I've been slacking." Buffy sighed, placing Dawn's dinner down on a headstone.

Spike pulled her into his arms and she relished snuggling her face into his chest. "I've missed you. Don't see you as much anymore." He admitted.

Buffy chuckled into his t-shirt. "That's real Big Bad of you. But I missed you too."

Spike ignored her comment about his badness and captured her lips with his own, frantically pulling her body flush with his. They broke off for Buffy to let out a few gasping pants while Spike kissed his way down her neck making her legs feel like jelly.

"Spike." Buffy breathed.

"Hmmm.." He managed in between sucking relentlessly on her neck.

"Crypt." Buffy managed to pant in reply.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"You're late. And this is cold." Dawn picked at her burger, discarding the soggy bun.

"Sorry. Work and then patrol...the double life of the Slayer." Buffy smiled weakly.

"That and the massive hickey on your neck." Dawn gave a 'do you think I'm stupid' look.

"Okay, I was a little distracted on patrol. My boyfriend lives in the cemetery, what do you expect?"

"I expect you to be here to look out for your little sister." Dawn muttered.

"I know." Buffy sighed. "But that's why I have this stupid job in the first place. I'm trying to provide, Dawnie. It's not easy."

"You're right." Dawn relented. "I'm sorry too."

"And besides, there's something seriously off about that place." Buffy shuddered.

"Is it the meat? 'Cause it doesn't seem so meaty to me." Dawn sniffed her patty.

"No. Well maybe. I don't know. But people keep...going missing. I'm heading to the Magic Box in a minute anyway to talk to the gang."

"Oh cool, I'll come." Dawn hopped up from her stool.

"No you won't. It's a school night. You'll do your homework and be in bed by the time I get back. Right?" Buffy said sternly.

"Fine." Dawn mumbled. Alone again.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Explaining the whole Doublemeat debacle to Tara was actually rather confusing. It had taken Buffy over half an hour to get the story straight, turned out she didn't really understand much of it. But Tara hung onto every word she said as they chatted over coffee, she was clearly missing the action of being a Scooby.

"So she had it coming out of her head?" Tara gestured wildly above her head when Buffy recounted the tale.

"Oh yeah." Buffy laughed. "Willow saved the day really. Getting back into the good old-fashioned magic-free science stuff. That...you know...science."

"That's great. That's really great." Tara said sincerely.

"She's doing better. You'd be proud of her." Buffy promised.

"I am." Tara smiled. "And you and Spike? Still blissfully happy?"

"I mean we have a few stupid fights here and there. But as far as relationships go, yeah it's pretty smooth sailing. Which I'm definitely not used to." Buffy scoffed. "Who woulda thought the way me and Spike would stop arguing would be by start dating?"

"I totally could've called that." Tara sniffed.

"You are gifted." Buffy laughed.


	10. Dead Things

A/N: S6 E13 'Dead Things' when The Trio killed Katrina and convinced Buffy it was her etc.

Having managed to get out of the night shift that day, Buffy was relishing every moment spent that night with Spike. They were lounging on the couch in her living room, him against one side, outstretched and her pressed up against him, their legs tangled together. Bliss.

"Doesn't all this look coupley and...vomit inducing..." Xander announced his arrival in the doorway.

"Shut it, Harris." Spike said, his voice held no venom and he didn't even open his eyes, just rested his cheek back on Buffy's head.

"Gotta say the Big Bad threats look way less bad when you're all curled around the Slayer." Xander said pointedly.

"Aw leave them alone, Xan." Willow teased. "You guys wanna head to the Bronze with us?"

"I was thinking we'd just stay here. Maybe watch a movie with you, Dawnie?" Buffy smiled in the direction of her little sister.

"Umm...I'm actually sleeping around Janice's." Dawn informed Buffy. "It's not like I knew you'd be around."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I'm around now. Visible and everything. So...can you rain check Janice's?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Her mom's making Mexican." Dawn said by way of explanation.

"Come on, Niblet. I haven't seen you in a while either." Spike coaxed.

"Sorry. You guys are never around. I can't always be here alone." Dawn shrugged and stepped out of the front door.

0000000000000000000000000000000

I killed her. I killed that girl. Just like Faith did to that man all those years ago. And look what happened to her. I have to tell someone. They must've found the body by now. God she was just an innocent girl. What about Spike? How could he possibly love me now? And my friends, the Slayer in prison. Giles. All of these thoughts ran through Buffy's head erratically, but her mind was already made up clearly as her legs had been walking her to the police station for the last ten minutes.

"Slayer." Spike popped out of an alley in front of her.

"Spike. I have to."

"No, pet. You really don't." Spike gave her a knowing look.

"What?" Buffy was on the verge of tears. "What did you do?"

"I dumped the body. It wasn't your fault, luv." Spike assured her.

"It was. I killed her, Spike. I-" Buffy couldn't even finish her sentence before the tears spilled from her eyelids and poured down her face.

He immediately went to his girlfriend, wrapping his strong arms around her frame. Hulking sobs wracked her body and quickly soaked Spike's shirt.

"Body dumped in the river." One cop formed another as they hopped in their car.

Startled, Buffy pulled away. "They found her. I have to turn myself in."

"Buffy, sweetheart, don't do this." Spike pressed his forehead to hers, desperately looking into her eyes. "You're a good person and a good slayer. You've saved thousands of lives. Come with me and we'll go home. They'll never know."

"But I'll know, Spike! Why don't you get that? I killed someone. I have to turn myself in."

Before he could argue anymore, Buffy marched past him and into the police station. Hair bedraggled, blotchy, tear-stained face and a shifty punk rocker type running in after her.

"Katrina." Buffy breathed, over-hearing another officer.

"What? Luv?" Spike prompted.

"Warren."

0000000000000000000000000000000

The pounding music of the Bronze provided the perfect cover for the secretive Scooby conversations. Had done for years.

"I hate that guy." Xander grunted, sipping his beer.

"I was crazy you guys. Like Faith levels of crazy. I would've turned myself in. Gone to prison." Buffy realised.

"They won't get away with this, Buffy. We'll get 'em eventually." Willow nodded.

"I'm sure Spike was ready to tear their heads off." Anya inputted.

"I haven't actually seen him since last night." Buffy's gaze fell to her Coke.

"Why? Did Deadboy Jr hurt you? I'll kick his ass." Xander sneered.

"He tried to stop me turning myself in. Even dumped Katrina's body."

"Wow. Really?" Willow looked worried.

"Yup."

"So what's the what? Looks like he was tryna protect you to me." Xander shrugged.

"But he shouldn't have. For all we knew, I'd killed that girl. And he wasn't even worried. I guess it just...reminded me that he's killed before. He was so...calm about it."

"He just wanted to protect you, Buffy. Okay, maybe he went a lil classic murder-y on you. But he sees you as the ultimate good, you are the ultimate good. He just wanted to help." Willow reasoned.

"I hate the Evil Undead as much as the next guy, but Wills has a point."

"You tried to do that for Faith at first right? It was an accident." Willow tried.

"No, I encouraged her to own up. Not hide it. I don't know...I think I just need to talk to Spike."


	11. Older and Far Away

A/N: S6 E14 'Older and Far Away'

Buffy's birthday party was in full swing, Anya, Tara, Dawn, Xander, Willow and Sophie, from the Doublemeat were huddled happily in her living room. Spike had yet to make his appearance, probably because Buffy had made it clear she was still a little mad about the Katrina incident.

They had talked, and Spike had explained what she'd already presumed. Of course an innocent woman dying is awful, and something Spike would like to avoid. But when choosing between a random dead girl and Buffy, it was Buffy every time. She'd resolutely done the classic girlfriend thing and been in a mood with him the past couple of days, but it was her birthday.

"Ready to forgive me yet?" Spike hovered in the doorway.

Buffy turned to face him. "Maybe."

"You understand my reasons though?"

"Yes. I do. I...maybe I overreacted." Buffy admitted.

"I get why you did, luv."

"Oh screw talking, get over here." Buffy grinned.

Spike beamed back and pulled her waist towards him, capturing her lips in a sizzling kiss. His tongue begged entrance into her mouth, and when she granted it, all was forgiven.

"Can you just let him off the hook already and stop making me vomit?" Xander squeezed his palms over his eyes. Spike scowled at him, but reluctantly released Buffy.

"I think it's cute." Came a happy voice from behind Spike. "I'm Clem, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Buffy." She shook his hand.

"Oh I know, you're the Slayer. And my old pal, Spike here is dating you. I tell you, the Hellmouth is weird." Clem chuckled, crossing to the living room where the rest of the guests were.

"I'll cheers to that." Willow grinned.

"Don't worry, luv. We can finish this forgiveness later tonight." Spike pulled her in for a quick kiss, before they both moved to follow Clem.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay so what do we know?" Buffy raked a hand anxiously through her hair.

"We're stuck in this godforsaken house with no way out." Anya grappled at her top in desperation for air.

"We've tried magic." Tara interjected.

"And our friendly neighbourhood demon is in the walls." Buffy remembered.

"Dawn had something to do with this, Buffy. Obviously." Anya sneered.

"An, I know you're worried. But accusing people-"

"Face it, Xander! She has to have done!"

"So let's go talk to her." Spike shrugged.

Together, the Scoobies trudged upstairs to where Dawn had slammed herself in her bedroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"A guidance counsellor. And you made a wish?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"What are you? Some kind of idiot?" Anya snapped.

"Anya." Willow said sternly.

"Haven't I taught her enough?" Anya sniped back.

"I didn't wish for this though!" Dawn wailed.

"Well what did you wish for, Niblet?" Spike asked gently.

"I just wanted you guys not to leave!" Dawn bellowed.

"What do you mean?" Tara sat down beside her.

"No one's ever here." Dawn mumbled. "Willow's off in magic land, or detoxing or something. Buffy's always working or patrolling or with Spike. And he's the same. Everyone ignores me. No one wants to spend any time with me. None of you do."

"Dawn, that's not true." Buffy denied.

"Oh really? Then why when you've finished working do you go straight to Spike's, not to me?"

"I don't always-"

"And Willow. You'd rather be stewing in some dingy demon's office getting your fill of dark magic than speak to me." Dawn snapped.

"It's not like that anymore-"

"And Xander? What's your excuse huh?" Dawn turned on him too.

"I-It's just...I didn't know-" Xander babbled, more concerned for Anya's wellbeing at that moment than anything.

"Bit, you're right. We haven't been around as much. It's just..." Spike trailed off, unable to explain.

"Oh screw this! I'm looking for answers." Anya began to aggressively tear apart Dawn's room.

"Anya! Stop!" Buffy yelled.

"No! She's hiding something!" Anya yanked a jewellery box off of the shelf and upturned its contents onto the floor.

Several items dropped to the rug, all still with price tags attached. Anya stooped to collect them, letting the chains run through her fingers sadly, her own writing visible on the labels.

"Half of this is from the Magic Box."

"Dawn." Buffy looked shocked at her little sister.

"You stole from me? After everything I've done for you?" Anya asked, heartbroken.

"No she's not saying that, right Dawnie? You didn't steal that stuff?" Buffy urged.

"I babysat you, I protected you, I let you work with me. How could you do this?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

The relief in the air was palaple as the Scoobies shot out of the door to their freedom. Xander was headed straight to work, he was already late. Likewise, Anya to the Magic Box and Tara and Willow to classes. Sophie muttered her thanks and wandered off to the Doublemeat Palace to the morning shift, while Clem shook Spike's hand and headed off in the direction of Restfield Cemetery.

"You want me to be there for when you talk to the Bit? Or no?" Spike checked with Buffy.

"Not at first. But come up in a little while." Buffy gave him a sad smile and headed over to where Dawn say guiltily in the living room.

"Are you gonna yell at me?"

"No." Buffy sighed. "You're right. We haven't been around as much. Everyone's been wrapped up in their own stuff. Obviously Willow's had her...issues. But me? I have no excuses."

"Buffy-"

"Let me finish. I've been working, yeah. I've been patrolling too. But aside from all that, all my spare time has been spent on Spike. I love him, Dawn. I really do, that's why I haven't been away from him. I'm...happy."

"I'm happy for you. For both of you." Dawn said truthfully. "I just miss my sister."

"I know you do. And you have every right to that. A sister shouldn't give up when she gets a boyfriend."

"I miss Spike too."

"Missed you too." Spike announced his arrival in the room, and sat next to her on the couch.

"But. You have to work out all this stuff with Anya." Buffy reminded her.

"I know." Dawn nodded guiltily.

"Just like she said, you'll return what's still worth selling and the rest you'll work to pay for. And I'm gonna take you into town and we'll return every single thing you stole." Buffy's gaze fell on her birthday present. "Including that jacket."

"Okay. I am sorry about that. I know it was wrong."

"Good."

"In the meantime, who's up for a movie?" Spike asked the room.


	12. As You Were

A/N: S6 E15 'As You Were'

"You guys? You here? I have a...surprise." Buffy announced her arrival at Revello Drive.

Dawn came bounding out of the living room. "Is it ice cream?"

With his head ducked, Riley Finn slid into the doorway, followed closely by his wife, Sam. "Hey, Dawn."

"What's this surprise that required immediate Scooby action?" Xander joined the rest of the group in the hallway. "Riley. Hey man." He immediately shook his old friend's hand.

"We've all got a lot of catching up to do." Buffy said, with a pointed look at Sam.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Soon, the Finns had explained their mission to the eager Scoobies. Demons multiplying, taking over whole towns and the mysterious dealer: The Doctor.

"It sounds like you should ask Spike about this Doctor." Anya told Buffy.

"He's on his way now." Buffy replied.

"Spike's still...helping you guys?" Riley asked.

"Who's Spike?" Sam interjected.

"Hostile 17. A vampire. No soul."

"He has a chip though." Willow added helpfully.

"You talking about me?" Spike swaggered in through the doorway, he seemed to have not yet noticed the new arrivals, and pressed a kiss to Buffy's lips. "What's the trouble, Slayer?"

Buffy looked to Riley's face after the kiss but it betrayed nothing. "The Doctor. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you, Spike?" Riley accused.

"Well hello, Soldier Boy. How did your white bread arse find it's way back to Sunnydale?"

"Spike. Play nice." Buffy glared at him. "They're looking for a dealer in demon eggs, goes by The Doctor."

"Hm. Can't say I've heard of him. Should have a poke around the cemeteries though."

"Okay, so let's split up." Buffy got to her feet. "And patrol."

"Well it makes the most sense to have a superbeing on each team right? So...me and Buffy and Riley and Spike?" Sam suggested.

Both men scoffed at the idea with Spike piping up. "I can't promise he'll return fully intact."

"Okay so me and Spike and Buffy and Riley." Sam offered instead, surprising Buffy that she trusted her husband to be alone with his ex not once today but twice, considering the car ride over.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." Riley spat.

"Okay!" Buffy cut in, seeing the anger flash in Spike's eyes. "Boys, no beating on each other okay? You go together and you watch each other's backs, you've done it before, right?"

"Fine." Riley said tightly.

"Your decision, luv." Spike agreed.

"Good, let's head out then." Sam smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy's lover and ex-lover patrolled without words, Spike because he didn't know what to say and Riley because he was concentrating.

"So you finally got Buffy." Riley broke the silence.

"That I did." Spike said proudly.

"Were you already sleeping together when I was still around? Not that I care, I mean I'm married now. It's just..."

"I'll save you the hassle of explaining and just tell you, no. We didn't get together 'til long after you were gone." Spike replied.

"Right. And...you still don't have a soul?"

"Nope. Still living the guilt-free life, Finn." Spike confirmed.

"That doesn't bother Buffy does it?" Riley wondered.

"Honestly?" Spike sighed. "I think it does a bit. But I love her and I'd never hurt her. Bloody hell, never have been able to."

"I must be losing my mind...'cause I actually believe you." Riley muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn't until the quartet were reunited did they find the Suvolte eggs. They were rotting in an unused crypt not far from Spike's.

"They're not in the proper conditions." Riley noted inspecting the eggs.

"Well what does that mean?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"They're hatching." Sam gasped.

"Crap! Everybody out!" Riley yelled.

"But what about the demons?" Buffy began striking her sword through as many eggs as possible, ignoring Riley's orders.

Following Buffy lead, Spike leapt into the fray too, tearing apart shells and baby demons using nothing but fists and fangs. "There's too many, luv."

"Buffy! Come on!" Riley called from the doorway.

Buffy spun around to face him and spied something attached to his belt. "Spike, I have an idea."

She latched onto the vampire's arm and yanked him towards Riley, the trio ducking back out into the graveyard.

"We just wait them out and kill them then." Sam ordered.

"I have a better idea." Buffy chimed in. She seized the grenade from Riley's belt and tossed it into the crypt. Using her slayer strength, she pulled the heavy crypt door closed and looked expectantly at the group. "Let's make with the running!"

The warriors sprinted as far away from the crypt as they could, dodging other gravestones and eventually coming to a large patch of grass. They threw themselves down onto it, Spike covering Buffy's whole body with his.

BOOM!

"Good thinking, Buffy." Sam beamed.

"Thanks." Buffy gave a small smile back. "And Spike? You don't have to crush me."

"I was protecting you." Spike sniffed.

"Yeah and I need protecting?" Buffy scoffed.

"No...but your fragile human body can die from an explosion like that. Us vampires? A bomb's just a good time." Spike teased.

"Shut up." Buffy grinned giving him a playful shove.

Sam watched this byplay between the Slayer and vampire curiously. Natural born enemies, from the sounds of it, reluctant allies, to in a relationship. Boy, Sunnydale was weird.


	13. Hell's Bells

A/N: S6 E16, the infamous 'Hell's Bells'

Buffy, Spike and Xander were marching down the corridor of Sunnydale Bisons Lodge. The chatter of guests in the upcoming room was deafening and Buffy could already hear a few of Xander's relatives making questionable comments, but politely pretended to not notice as they ran through the checklist.

"So, Whelp, what are our jobs again?" Spike asked.

"Um..Buffy?" Xander turned to the Slayer.

"Number 1: Don't let your dad near the bar."

"Number Two?" Xander prompted.

"Don't let your mom near the bar."

"Are all your family drunks, Harris?"

"Hey! At least they don't come with fangs! And...yes." Xander awkwardly admitted.

"Right I'm gonna go work on Number 1 because your dad is at the bar. Come on, Spike. Xander you go meet and greet." Buffy have him a little shove and darted across the room to Mr Harris.

"Hi, Mr Harris. You must be so happy for Xander on this very special once-in-a-lifetime day." Buffy beamed.

"Nice chassis. What's under the hood?" Mr Harris purred.

Spike snatched up the man by the back of the collar and hissed in his ear. "Nothing you'll ever see if you wanna keep your eyeballs intact."

Mr Harris gave Spike a startled look but leaned in close to Buffy and breathed. "What do you say we ditch Billy Idol and I'll show you my-"

"You finish that sentence I guarantee you won't have anything to show." Buffy warned.

"And that eyeball thing I said earlier." Spike happily reminded him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't still marry you, Anya." Xander admitted shamefully.

"What? But everything he told you...it wasn't true, Xander! It's-it's not gonna happen. Not to us."

"But it could! I could become that..."

"Xander Harris, you will never become that." Willow said firmly.

"How-how can you be so sure?" Xander said desperately.

"'Cause I know you. You are not your family. You are your own person. One of the best people I know. You would never hurt Anya. But if you walk away from this now...then maybe you were right. You are capable of hurting someone you love."

"Wills..."

"I love you, Xander." Anya cut in.

"An...I love you too, you know that."

"So what's the problem?" Anya looked on the verge of tears.

"What if this is a mistake? What if we make each other miserable?"

"What if you don't?" Buffy pointed out. "We're the Scooby Gang. We take chances."

Xander gently pulled on Anya's hand, kissing her on the palm. "Let's get married."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Not long after the happy couple had sealed the deal with a kiss, did the guests turn into a band of baboons. Brawls, screaming, taunting, and various other things broke out. Spike and Buffy set about breaking everyone apart but it now meant that the reception was reserved for their friends alone.

"Sorry everyone had to leave, you guys." Buffy said sincerely.

"Who needs them?" Anya shrugged. "We're married!" She squealed, bringing Xander's lips to her own for the third time in the last five minutes.

"Did look touch and go there for a minute though didn't it?" Spike whispered to Buffy.

"Cold feet."

"Cured by the fabulous Willow. And the Buffster at the end." Xander threw an arm around the redhead's shoulders and pulled her into him.

"Yes, thank you for curing Xander of his momentary madness." Anya said honestly. "And here I thought you guys didn't like me very much."

Willow laughed and joked. "Yeah. You're okay I guess."


	14. Normal Again

A/N: S6 E17 'Normal Again'

"So what's making you believe this world is real anyway? As in what's bringing you back there?" Spike prompted Buffy.

"Mom. My mom she's...alive." Buffy looked at Dawn. "And Dad...they're together. Like before."

"Really?" Dawn asked quietly. "Are they happy?"

"Yeah." Buffy nodded.

"But none of us a real? We're all some wacky hallucinations?" Xander waggled his hands around theatrically.

"Well logically, it makes more sense to be a mentally ill woman in an institution having hallucinations than being a supernaturally advanced woman who kills demons, lives on a Hellmouth, randomly obtained a younger sister a year ago and is sleeping with a vampire." Anya reasoned.

"Thanks. That's...really helpful." Buffy replied sarcastically.

"And on that note I say it's time for some R R." Willow announced. "We do the research. Buffy does the resting."

"Hmmm..." Buffy agreed, the exhaustion overtaking her again as she slumped against Spike's chest.

"Actually, pet, I was gonna help with the- she's already asleep." Spike realised, Buffy's slumbering form pressing him against the couch.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Willow shot through the doorway of the living room, an old episode of some kind of British comedy was humming quietly in the room, Buffy still unconscious on Spike. Triumphantly, she waved a book in the air.

"I'm guessing you found the bastard that did this?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"I think so. Let's see. Wake her up." Willow urged.

"Slayer." Spike nudged her a little. "Buffy. Buffy, pet. Time to wake up, luv."

Scrunching up her face, Buffy came to. "Wha...?"

"I'm Spike. Your boyfriend. I'm a vampire. You're in Sunnydale." Spike spoke clearly.

"Yeah..." Buffy whispered. "I'm...lost."

"I know." Willow said tenderly, while Spike pressed a kiss to her head. "But we got him, Buff." Willow opened up the book and showed Buffy a picture of the demon.

"So you just gotta make antidote?" Spike wondered.

"After you and Xander go out and hunt the demon. I need its pokey stinger thing." Willow explained.

"Do I have to bring the whelp?" Spike sighed, at Willow's nod, he stood up. "When I return I'll be with a demon."

"Thanks, Spike." Willow waved him off.

The vampire pressed another kiss to Buffy's forehead. "I love you, Buffy."

Still somewhat dazed, Buffy replied. "I love you too."

"It's okay, Buff. We'll get the antidote and...everything will be okay." Willow said firmly.

"I'm just...I don't know..."

"Buffy. Listen to me." Willow stared into her best friend's eyes. "You are not in an institution. You have never been in an institutuon."

"Yes I have."

"What?"

"Back when I saw my first vampires. I got so scared. I told my parents and they completely freaked out. They thought there was something seriously wrong with me. So they sent me to a clinic." Buffy admitted.

"You never said anything." Willow's jaw dropped.

"I was only there a couple weeks. I stopped talking about it and they let me go. Eventually my parents just...forgot." Buffy finished, tears welling in her eyes.

"That's horrible." Willow clutched Buffy's hand tightly.

"What if I'm still there? What if I never left that clinic?" Buffy wept.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. But it's over." Willow assured Buffy, she stroked down her ponytail, causing Buffy to look up at her. "You have to trust me, trust us, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Spike. We're your friends. We're real. And we love you. You are not in a clinic. We will get you the antidote, Buffy. I promise."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"She's had the antidote, right?" Anya checked before entering the Summers living room.

"An, we already talked about this. She's fine." Xander stressed.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be tied up in the basement with a rabid demon again."

"I'm fine, Anya. But thanks for your concern." Buffy cut in to the arguing.

"I'm glad you're sane again. I like my sisters...lucid." Dawn smiled, nudging Buffy with her elbow.

"I dunno...she wasn't sooooo crazy." Spike interjected. At the raised eyebrows from every inhabitant of the room, he hurried to explain himself. "She...she wasn't..."

"This is from the guy who dated that nutbag Drusilla." Xander reminded everyone.

"Now she was bloody insane." Spike chuckled.


	15. Entropy

A/N: This chapter is quite short as the real S6 E18 'Entropy' revolves very much around the secrecy of Buffy and Spike's affair and Anya's anger at Xander. Obviously neither of these things are relevant to this version so it'll be focused on Dawn and the cameras.

A smear of dried mud was still encrusted on Buffy's cheek as her and Spike turned into Revello Drive. She scrubbed furiously at it with her jacket sleeve, before running a hand over her head to smoothen her ponytail.

"Yeah you did take a bit of a tumble there." Spike sniggered, pulling a twig out of her hair.

"I know." Buffy huffed. "Talk about cheap shot. And Dawn wants to get involved in that!"

"She does?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! This morning I was being all embarrassing mom, right? I had like 50 kinds of cereal it was...not great. But then she just comes out with wanting to patrol!"

"Well, luv, maybe it's not such a bad idea..."

"It is too a bad idea!" Buffy yelled.

"She is the sister of the Slayer. Not to mention a ball of mystical energy who was nearly killed by that hell bitch last year. Makes sense for the Bit to learn to fight." Spike shrugged.

"While I see your point, she's too young! It's just not worth it!" Buffy sighed.

"You weren't much older than her when we first fought, Slayer."

"Would you stop being logical when I'm trying to be mad? I just-What's that?"

Both the superbeings turned their gaze on a small painted gnome in the front yard of the house. His painted-on smile looked sinister to Buffy as she snatched it up for a closer look.

"You see Willow put this out? 'Cause she knows I don't like gnomes." Buffy muttered.

"Actually...I don't think this is Red's work." Spike removed a camera from inside the ornament and dangled it in front of Buffy's face. "Maybe the Niblet should come patrolling."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Has Willow managed to locate the camera that could be polluting my shop?" Anya announced her and Xander's arrival in the Summers' dining room.

"I'm working on it." Willow said distractedly, still tapping away at her laptop.

"Is that Xander's site?" Buffy realised.

"Yep. And a few of my classes on campus." Willow added.

"They've got us everywhere." Xander said, shocked.

"My crypt." Spike nodded to new picture on the screen.

"And...the Magic Box." Willow managed to acquire the image of the gang's common hangout. Suddenly, the screen went black.

"Whoa. What happened?" Buffy panicked.

"They shut it down." Willow was typing everything she could, her fingers flying across the keys.

"The nerds live up to their nerdiness once more, they knew we were in." Xander sighed.

"I guess we remove the last of the cameras, just in case. Then...that's all we can do." Buffy shrugged. "Thanks anyway, Wills."

"Sorry I couldn't hold it for longer." Willow frowned.

"I dread to think what those little bastards have seen us all doing." Spike scowled.

"It was just the upstairs of your crypt, right?" Buffy looked horrified.

"That we saw..." Spike trailed off.

"We're going there now." Buffy stormed out of the house.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Tara?"

Willow looked up from where she was curled up on her bed. Her ex girlfriend and the love of her life was leaning against the doorframe, deep in thought and praying her courage lasted.

"You can't ever...put them back the way they were." Tara fully entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked concernedly.

"I'm sorry. It's just...You know, it takes time. You can't just have coffee and expect-"

"I know."

Tara sighed. "There's just so much to work through. Trust has to be built up again, on both sides. You have to learn, if we're even the same people we were, if you can fit into each others' lives." The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Tara finished. "It's a long, important process and can we just skip it? Can-can you just be kissing me now?"

Relief flooded Willow's face as she met her embrace, their lips found each other easily. It was like coming home.


	16. Seeing Red

A/N: S6 E19 'Seeing Red', obviously the Spike is this AU wouldn't do what happened in this ep in canon, so there's no triggering content or anything either.

Buffy clung onto Spike with every ounce of strength she had as he helped her hobble back home. That damned vampire. She was smashed over a freakin' headstone, like some kind of baby slayer out on her first patrol.

"Just embarrassing." Buffy said aloud.

"Coulda happened to anyone, Slayer." Spike promised.

"I blame the nerds, occupying all my brain lately. Gotta worry about their cameras and their Klingon and about how I'm gonna replace that jacket they ruined! I paid full price for that, not even in the sale!" Buffy scowled.

"You'll get 'em, luv. You hero types always do."

"I'm not waiting around anymore. No more Mrs Nice Slayer. If they want a fight, we're gonna give them one."

"With all the stuff Red found?" Spike guessed.

"Oh yeah. Those little dweebs don't even know what a Slayer is yet." Buffy said triumphantly, before looking down at her current state, struggling to open her own front door. "That would've been way more intimidating if I wasn't seriously wondering if my back is broken."

"It's not broken." Spike chuckled. "Reckon it's a nasty bruise though."

"Can you just help me upstairs?" Buffy mumbled, pushing open the door. Even though he was her boyfriend, she hated asking people for help.

"Surprised you even have to ask."

Spike ended up carrying her up the stairs and running her a bath, much to Buffy's dismay. When he finally settled her into the tub, the bruising on her back had started to come out. Mottled and black, spreading across her shoulder blades.

"Bloody hell."

"That bad, huh?" Buffy gave a small smile.

"I've definitely seen your back look prettier." Spike trailed kisses across the wounds tenderly.

"It'll heal. Perks of the job." Buffy assured him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow. That almost hurt, kitten." Warren leered at Buffy.

Buffy kicked and punched and even clawed a bit at Warren, hoping anything would hurt him. She aimed a kick straight for his head, that seemed to have the most effect of anything so far, though all it did was make him tilt slightly.

Warren knocked Buffy's legs out from under her and she clattered onto her back. "Kill her! Kill her!" Andrew chanted.

"You know who I am? Huh, Slayer?" Warren loomed over her.

Buffy flipped back onto her feet. "You're a murderer."

"I'm the guy that beat you."

The Slayer swung for him again, he blocked and sent a fist careening into her jaw. "And it's not the muscles. It's the brains."

"I'll remember that when I knock them clean outta your-" Buffy suddenly felt a weight land on her back, she bucked like a bronco trying to shake Jonathan off.

"The orbs. Smash his orbs." Jonathan hissed in her ear.

Buffy tossed him aside, sending him a knowing look before allowing Warren to get one more punch in. The man hovered over her, where she crouched on the ground- waiting.

"Say goodnight, bitch."

She lunged forward, snatching the glowing blue bundle from his belt. In one swift move, Buffy smashed them against the concrete, grinding them with her palm. She flashed him a smile, "Goodnight bitch."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I thought I saw you out here." Tara smiled as she ducked out into the yard.

"I just woke up. Slept for hours after that fight with Warren." Buffy smiles tiredly. "Goodnight bitch, indeed."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." Buffy shrugged. "Getting more nocturnal than my vampire boyfriend. He's in bed upstairs."

"He was really worried about you, you know." Tara handed Buffy a mug of cocoa.

Buffy gratefully took the mug of cocoa Tara offered and took a deep gulp. "I know. It's just the chip, he couldn't have done anything anyway."

"You're completely right, but he's still allowed to worry."

"Don't tell him but..I kinda like it when he worries about me. A big scary slayer killer getting all in a twist about his girlfriend. It's cute." Buffy admitted.

"God he'd hate it if he found out you'd said that." Tara chuckled.

"Oh I know." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"He's so-"

"You think you could just do that to me?" A yell came from the side gate. "You think I'd let you get away with that?"

It was Warren, crazier than they'd ever seen him. He was fidgety and wild, brandishing a gun about threateningly.

"Buffy. He has a gun." Tara breathed.

"Don't panic I'll-"

BANG BANG

Thoughts unfinished. Breaths yet to take. The witch and the slayer dropped to the grass. Mugs smashed. Cocoa spilled. Red seeping into the green below them. Tara's scream woke Revello Drive.


	17. Villains

A/N: S6 E20 'Villains', pretty much completely AU but hopefully it's good...

"They've been shot?" A paramedic assumed as Willow rushed the crew out to the yard.

"Yes. A-a-man he came out...he just...help them." Willow babbled.

"We'll try, Miss."

The world went black as Willow looked upon two of the people she loved most in the world. Oxygen masks slapped to their faces, blood gushing from their middles.

"Willow? What's going- BUFFY! TARA!" Dawn screeched, shooting out of the house barefoot.

"They're stable for now, but we have to get them to the hospital." The paramedic informed Willow.

The redhead scooped Dawn into her arms. "I know, Dawnie. We're gonna get in the ambulance. They're gonna be fine, I promise."

The two women leapt into the van beside their friends. Willow clutched tightly onto Tara's hands, whispering reassurances to her unconscious body. Dawn meanwhile was stroking her fingers through Buffy's ponytail. She's the Slayer. Slayers don't get killed by bullets.

"Where's Spike? Someone should wake him." Dawn panicked.

"He's already seen. He's gone." Willow said bluntly, not taking her gaze off of Tara.

"Where's he gone?" Dawn choked out, threading her fingers through her sister's.

"After Warren."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Spike tore through Sunnydale, anger burning through every fibre of his being. As soon as night fell, that nerd was his. He'd squeeze his throat so hard, his eyes rolled out of his skull. Chip be damned. Dash his brains out across the wall. Break each of his bones one by one. Drain him while he still breathed.

Focus. Think. Where would a little kid playing at being Big Bad go?

"He's human." Spike snarled in Willy's face.

"I thought you had that whole chip thing going on? That's why you've been hooking up with the Slayer." Willy rambled.

"Answer the damned question." Spike spat.

So far the chip had only been mildly panging, when he held the bartender's collar too tight or his head hit the wall.

"He was here. Human. Real smart guy. Saying he'd killed the Slayer." Spike growled low in his throat at that.

"And? Where'd he go?" Spike persisted.

"I don't know. Coupla demons in here told him the Slayer'd get him back. Or at least one of hers would. Which I suppose would be what you yourself are doing right now." Willy blubbed.

"He left after that?"

"Yes. Yes. He did."

"Fine."

Spike released him and stormed out of the door.

"You're welcome!" Willy called nervously after him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Willow was still clad in her flannel pyjamas, huddled with Dawn (who was bundled in a fluffy dressing gown and a pair of borrowed slippers) in the waiting room of Sunnydale General Hospital.

"Xander." Willow breathed, rushing to her friend's open arms. Xander held her tightly, shushing her quietly as he stroked down her back.

"How are they?" Anya asked gently.

"We don't know yet. They're still in surgery." Dawn informed them.

"They can get through this. A witch and a slayer! If anyone can they can, right?" Xander looked around at the women before him, all of whom said nothing.

Anya slipped her hand into his and gently led him to the hard plastic chairs in the corner. Willow joined them, and finally Dawn, her head slumping onto the redhead's shoulder.

"Miss Rosenberg?" A doctor appeared in the doorway.

Willow leapt to her feet. "Yes. Me. That's...I'm Willow-Miss Rosenberg."

"Miss Summers and Miss Maclay are stable."

"Oh thank God." Xander dropped his head to his hands.

"Majority of people who die from bullet wounds die from blood loss, it's rare someone is hit directly in the heart. Obviously neither of your friends were, and they arrived here in time before bleeding out." The doctor explained.

"So...they're gonna be okay?" Willow checked.

The doctor smiled. "Yes. They're still under anaesthetic, recovering from surgery but they should be sociable in a few days."

"Can we see them?" Dawn asked.

"Not for long. They won't be very responsive anyway. I hope you don't mind we roomed them together, private rooms are scarce these days."

"Perks of the Hellmouth." Xander muttered.

"That's fine. Thank you so much, Doctor, really." Willow beamed.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"It's just like they're sleeping right?" Dawn said as she gazed down on her sister's face.

"Yeah, Dawnie. Just sleeping." Xander patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy you're okay." Willow whispered to Tara, stroking her cheek.

"You got to them in time, Willow. Well done." Anya smiled.

Willow gave a light chuckle. "Thanks. I only wish I'd gotten there sooner. Stopped this altogether."

"That's nonsense. You would be in a bed beside them." Anya said bluntly.

"What do we do about Warren?" Xander snarled, anger returning now he knew his friends were safe.

"The police already took our statements. All we knew anyway. We gave them his name, Willow saw him running off." Dawn revealed.

"But Spike. He's gone after Warren hasn't he?" Anya remembered.

"Yep. That's exactly why I have to wake up Buffy." Willow explained firmly.

"What? Wake her up? What do you mean?" Xander asked, alarmed.

"I need to perform a spell on Buffy. To wake her up so she can go after Spike. She's the only one who can stop him."

"He can't do much harm though, right? I mean...the chip." Xander pointed out.

"If he was mad enough, he could ignore it." Willow believed. "He seemed certain of that fact after we called 911 tonight. As soon as I hung up he was gone, after Warren. The chip wasn't on his radar. I think he thought she was dead."

"You're saying he can just ignore that pain?" Xander gulped.

"Of course he can. It's just pain, right? Like Willow said, with the proper motivation, a master vampire could easily ignore that pain. But my question is: why should we stop him? Warren shot Buffy and Tara. Some good old-fashioned vengeance is what we need and it looks like Spike's willing to provide." Anya argued.

"We can't let him." Dawn sighed. "He can't kill Warren. For one thing, Warren's human. For another, Buffy's not dead, she's alive. He didn't kill her. And besides she wouldn't like if Spike went after Warren. And...I don't know what Spike would feel like after."

"How Spike would feel? Water off a duck's back. He killed for centuries." Xander shrugged.

"No. We can't let him do it. Even if it's not for him. You think Buffy would stay with him after that? You think she could? He would've killed someone, Xander. She couldn't get over that...but she's in love with Spike. I won't let her lose that. I can't." Willow admitted.

"But you and spells...very unmixy at the moment, Wills." Xander reminded her gently.

"Yeah...I don't love the spell idea either. That's my sister you're waking up." Dawn interjected.

"I wish we could debate about this but we can't. We need to act fast. My girlfriend and best friend have been shot. These have been the most stressful and heartbreaking hours of my life but the fight's not over. We have to act." Willow cried out.

"I know, Wills, I get it. We've all done the apocalypse thing before, I just don't think you performing this spell is safe." Xander argued.

"He's right." Anya added. "You're barely recovered as is. It would be like giving a drug addict 'just one pill at the club', it's bad news."

"Well how else are we gonna wake up Buffy? And stop Spike before he kills Warren? We're running out of time!"

"Maybe I can help." A wise British voice called from the doorway.


	18. Penultimate

A/N: Much like the last chapter, it's pretty much completely AU. No obvious canon scene edits, just finishing this story.

"Giles!" Anya surprised the room by launching herself into the Brit's arms.

"Hello, Anya." Giles smiled, patting her gently on the back.

"You don't want your shop back right? 'Cause I'm really doing well at the Magic Box, regular customers, suppliers, I-"

"Giles, what are you doing here?" Willow interrupted Anya. "Not that I'm not happy to see you." Willow, Xander and Dawn slotted themselves into his embrace next, someone older, wiser, it felt like he was there to make everything right again.

"The Coven in Devon. They felt the mystical energy, that something not quite right was happening in Sunnydale. I now see what." Sadness filled his eyes as he crossed the room to Buffy's bedside. "Buffy." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Giles you're not as powerful as Willow. How do you expect to wake her up?" Anya pointed out.

"I see you haven't lost your charm, Anya." Giles said dryly. "But the Coven loaned me some power. I can do it."

0000000000000000000000000000000

The place reeked of stolen magic. Two demons and a witch were slumped in the dingy waiting room, their next fix was clearly dire as none of them were even moving. Spike hated to think of Dawn sitting in this place that night. With one swift kick, he booted down the door to Rack's main room, ignoring the outbursts of "wait your turn" from behind him.

"RACK!"

The woman floating above Rack's head fell back to the sofa with a thump.

"William the Bloody. I was expecting you." Rack smiled knowingly.

"Yeah you're the greatest warlock ever, where's the boy?" Spike growled into gameface.

"He was here earlier. Though he's not here now." Spike leapt across the room and grabbed Rack by the throat. "You can't kill me like that vampire. You know better."

"Don't give a toss if I kill you or not. You know who I'm after. Tell me where he is." Spike squeezed his throat a bit tighter. "Besides lack of oxygen is bloody uncomfortable even if it doesn't kill you."

"I don't know where he went." Rack choked out.

"Bull. You're into all that psychic mumbo jumbo. Tell me where he went." Spike drew back his fist and socked the warlock in the jaw, sending his head reeling back.

"He's on the run." Rack spat a gob of blood out of his mouth. "I don't know where."

"Why was he here? What kind of magic is he packing?"

"Nothing. Or at least very little. I couldn't provide the kind of protection he wanted." Rack revealed.

Spike released him to the ground and turned to saunter off. Suddenly, he spun back, booting him straight between the legs with his chunky Doc Martens. "That's for Red."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you get everything?" Dawn jumped on Xander and Anya as soon as they returned to Buffy and Tara's room.

"Yep. Everything the Magic Box has to offer." The couple laid down the items they'd acquired for the spell. A few candles in varying colours, a large and dusty spell tome, three sprigs of some kind of herb and some dried mandrake root. "And some clothes for her." Anya added dumping a sweatshirt and pants on the table.

"Very good. Thank you." Giles set about arranging the candles around Buffy's bedside, placing the three herbs over her heart and the mandrake root over her bullet wound.

"Where do you want us G-Man?" Xander wondered.

"I'd advise you stand back, I'm not sure what will happen. But it should be fairly natural."

Giles placed a hand gently on Buffy's body. "Resipisco. Resipisco. Resipisco."

"That was it?" Willow mumbled to Xander who shrugged.

Slowly, Buffy's eyes twitched, her fingers wiggled. "Hmmmm..."

"Buffy. Buffy, dear. It's time to wake up now." Giles whispered.

"Gilessss?" Buffy scrunched up her face and her eyelids popped open, travelling to the hospital, the candles, the herbs and the concerned faces of her friends. "Did I die again?"

"Not quite." Giles grinned. "Not that I think that would stop you."

Buffy leaned up, wrapping her arms around Giles' neck. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad you're back." Dawn threw her body over her sister's lap.

Buffy chuckled and stroked through her dark hair. "So what-" Her head turned to see Tara lying next to her. "Tara. It was Warren. He...he shot us. Is she-"

"She's gonna be okay. Under anaesthetic for a bit but...she'll wake up in a couple days." Xander informed Buffy.

"But why did you guys wake me up? Isn't Warren the law's problem? What's going on?" Buffy looked to all of her friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000

He was close. The smell of snivelling nerd was overwhelming. Not to mention snivelling, petrified, one-true-love-killing, momma's boy nerd, Warren Mears. Spike took a deep breath in through his nose, honing in on scent. A few miles to go. But he was coming.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"How am I supposed to find Spike though?" Buffy worried, pulling a pair of jeans under the hospital gown and then a sweatshirt over the top that Anya and Xander had grabbed from Revello Drive.

"I'm thinking Giles is the one to help with that." Willow nodded towards the Watcher.

"The Coven did...imbue me with a sixth sense, as it were, for the danger they were predicting. Perhaps I would be able to conjure something you could follow." Giles suggested.

"Lead on, Macduff." Buffy stepped back. "Am I not gonna get any credit for quoting Shakespeare right after being shot?"

"Yes. Well done." Giles rolled his eyes. He flipped his hand palm out, closed his eyes tightly shut and took a deep breath in.

Slowly, a golden light began to seep from his open hand. It got brighter and bigger the further it came from his body until it resembled a small light bulb, hovering excitedly.

"I believe that's it. I felt them...The Coven I mean. All of them together. It'll lead you to the danger they spoke of." Giles explained.

"I'd put my money on that being our vamp buddy." Xander nodded.

"I guess...I gotta get going then." Buffy noticed the energy ball zipping around the hospital room.

Dawn pressed her into a hug. "Be careful."

"I always am." Buffy dropped a kiss to her head and crossed the room to Willow.

The redhead was sitting by Tara's side, caressing her hand lovingly. "See you guys later. Get well soon, Tara." Buffy smiled sadly, placing a hand on her cheek.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Spike? I...ummm...what are you doing here?" Warren panted.

Spike had accosted him in alley just on his way out of Sunnydale. Sunlight wasn't far off, the kill would have to be quick. Shame. But dead's dead.

"It's called revenge."


	19. FINAL

A/N: Final chapter, sorry for the single use of the F-word in this chapter.

The ball of light was wizzing through the streets of downtown Sunnydale, even Slayer speed was being tested as Buffy rocketed through the darkened roads. It was getting late...or rather early. The sun would be up in a couple of hours, maybe less which meant Spike had to act fast. Which meant Buffy had to act even quicker.

"I suppose seeing me alive though should do the trick." Buffy panted.

Suddenly, the light stopped. Her feet skidded across the pavement, halting just before it. The ball slowed down, almost creeping, entering an alley that Buffy was sure led nearly directly out of Sunnydale.

"You killed her. The best person I ever knew. The best person any of us ever knew. And you murdered her. What the fuck gave you the right? You-you-...Nothing." Spike spat.

"Spike!!!" Buffy hollered at the top of her lungs, hurtling down the alley.

"Wha-?" The vampire turned around. "Slayer?"

"I'm here. I'm okay." Buffy bent at the waist catching her breath.

"You? I-" Spike rushed to her side, scooping her into his embrace. "Oh my God. I love you so bloody much, Buffy."

"I love you too." Buffy breathed.

"How? How are you here? I-I saw you. And Tara. Lying there." Spike shuddered.

"The magic of science." Buffy grinned. "Rushed to surgery and bullet removed. Then the magic of..well actual magic so I could come and stop you from killing Warren."

Warren gulped, clearly hoping the attention had been taken off of him so he could slip away. Spike snarled and pressed him against a grimy brick wall.

"Please. She's alive. No harm done." Warren begged.

"No harm done? You shot her you insignificant bastard." Spike growled.

"Spike. Let him go." Buffy placed a hand on his bicep.

"He tried to kill you. And now I'm gonna do the same to him."

"Don't. That's not the way we do it." Buffy urged.

"No? Well I'm not one of you white hats. Right, Warren?" Spike loomed over him.

"I-I...but you are. You work with the Slayer." Warren threw a glance at Buffy.

"The Slayer you tried to murder?" Spike's fingers travelled from Warren's shoulders to his throat.

"But I didn't. I didn't. And I'll get outta town. Go to the police. Help you guys. I'll do whatever you want just please don't kill me."

"Spike let him go." Buffy shouted.

"Say sorry to the lady." Spike pressed his fingers slightly into Warren's gullet.

"Sorry." Warren choked out.

"Good. Those'll be your last words." Spike tightened his grip. The pain in his head had become excruciating, his eye was even twitching from it, his toes dancing in his boots. But he had to end this.

"Spike! Stop!" Buffy pulled on his arms.

"When I'm finished."

Warren's whole face was darkening, his cheeks had gone a deep scarlet while his lips looked like they were getting bluer by the second. His eyes pleaded with Buffy to help. So she did, grabbing Spike in a headlock from behind and yanking him away from Warren.

The villain fell to the ground, gasping and rubbing his throat. While Spike stumbled backwards and Buffy released him.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy demanded.

Spike froze, his vampire features melting away. "I dunno. I got...God I got so angry, Buffy. That he tried to kill you that he...well when I thought he did. I tracked him here. Went to Willy's and Rack's. Even followed his scent for miles."

"He's the cops' problem now." Buffy reminded him, kicking Warren hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"What do we do with him?" Spike wondered.

"Leave him here. Anonymous tip. I've done it before, Sunnydale hardly question stuff like that. Besides they already have his lackeys." Buffy shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I...I don't know what came over me." Spike mumbled.

Buffy placed a hand on his cheek. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, we have to get home. Sun's coming up soon."

"Yeah...okay."

0000000000000000000000000000000

The door to Revello Drive creaked open just as the sun was casting its first rays across the horizon. The couple slammed the door shut behind them and slunk into the living room.

"Did you get him? I...you did. Hey, Spike." Willow leapt up from her seat on the couch.

"Red." He nodded to her. "Paid a visit to your old friend, Rack."

"You did?"

"While I was hunting for the boy. Kicked him in the balls for you." Spike shrugged.

"Oh. Well...thanks. I'm assuming you didn't kill Warren though?"

"No. He's still alive. Police picked him up." Buffy revealed.

"Another crisis averted. Good job Team Scooby." Xander announced. "I knew he wouldn't kill him."

"Liar." Dawn sniggered.

"And on that note, I should go back to the hospital." Willow headed for her handbag.

"Is Tara awake?" Buffy asked.

"Nah..it's just...I hate the thought of her being alone." Willow admitted.

"Say Hello from me." Buffy pulled Willow into a hug.

"And me. Glad she's okay." Spike added.

"Buffy I'm inclined to agree with Xander on this one. A job well done for everyone involved." Giles said.

"Go team." Buffy replied monotonously.

"The Watcher returns." Spike noted. "Planning on staying?"

"I believe that's a conversation for another time."

"I'll say. I'm up for going home and getting some much deserved rest. Waiting here for you two was stressful and tiring." Anya decided.

"See you guys later." Buffy called as her and Xander headed out the door, followed by Giles.

"Dawnie. Wanna head to bed?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm nearly asleep." Dawn stumbled out of the room with her eyes half-closed. "Good job not killing anyone, Spike."

"Thanks, Niblet." He replied absent-mindedly.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later...

"Spike? What are you doing? What's wrong?" Buffy tentatively stepped into the darkened basement.

Spike was sitting cross-legged on the cold stone floor, his head in his hands. "I screwed up, Buffy."

"What? Spike, what are you talking about?" Buffy sat down opposite him, switching the lights on as she went.

"I was gonna kill that kid." Spike admitted.

Buffy reached for his hand. "Yeah...but you didn't."

Spike scoffed. "Not through lack of trying. You pulled me off of him, Slayer."

"I know but...He was a bad guy. Besides nobody knows a thing. I didn't tell the Scoobies, I swear. He tried to kill me and Tara. You freaked. But you didn't kill him, it's okay." Buffy assured him.

"It's not bloody okay! Do you know how close I was? I coulda killed him and I don't even care! Even standing here, telling you right now that I nearly murdered someone, I don't give a damn!" Spike burst out, jumping to his feet.

"Spike..."

"What does that make me? What does that mean for me? For us? What if I feel that about you one day? What if I hurt you, Buffy?" Spike babbled.

"You could never." Buffy shook her head furiously.

"Not now. But what's stopping me one day? This soddin' chip means I can't be a vamp. But I sure as hell can't be a man either."

"That's not true."

"I need my soul, Buffy."

"What?" Buffy was startled. "Spike, you're not getting cursed like that! Forget it!"

"Not like that. I've heard...stories about a demon in Africa. You can win your soul from him."

"No, Spike. It's too dangerous! You can't go halfway across the world following a fairytale!" Buffy yelled.

"There's no other way, luv." Spike insisted.

"No, I won't let you."

"It's not your choice. I have to do this. Just like Red got her redemption on, I have to as well."

"Spike.." Tears started to well in Buffy's eyes.

"Gotta do what I gotta do."

"But...I love you." Buffy gulped.

"Oh pet." Spike melted, cradling her head in his hands, gently wiping away her tears. "I love you too. That's why I have to do this. For you. For us."

"Now? Do you have to do this now?"

"I have to go as soon as possible. Sooner I leave the sooner I'm back." Spike pulled her in a bit closer.

"Tonight?" Buffy worried for the answer.

"Looks like." Spike whispered.

Their lips met in a chaste but loving kiss, salty tears pouring down both of their cheeks and mingling together.

"I'll be back to you. I promise."

THE END

**_A/N: And that's a wrap! I've not been as consistent with uploading this story as I have with others in the past, so sorry about that. Huge thanks to everyone who favourited or followed and all my reviewers: mother wilson, Gothic-Angel342, TeatimeTurbulence, David Fishwick, creativebug1988 and spike'smate! The sequel to this fic, Three Steps at a Time (imaginative right?) is also currently up if you're interested in reading on! _**


End file.
